


I just died in your arms tonight

by silverisararermetalthangold



Series: I'll walk through the fire to find my way back to you [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Edom Angst (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Good Parent Maryse Lightwood, Hurt Alec, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, kidnapped magnus, malec power couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 06:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14038263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverisararermetalthangold/pseuds/silverisararermetalthangold
Summary: "Their angelic blades were shining a shade of red so dark that it looked like blood.The blood of their enemies."season 3 teasers inspired me sooo much





	I just died in your arms tonight

**Author's Note:**

> *knocks shyly on the door*  
> hi! I've been following the tv show since the beginning and currently i'm reading the fourth book but in the fanfiction field i'm new!  
> every one shot is inspired from a song that i suggest to listen before, after, during reading this idk to really imagine and connect the lyrics to the mental scene; this one was inspired by "I just died in your arms" cover by Hidden Citizens.  
> well enjoy my Malec edom angst nobody asked for, love u all  
> p.s this will be a series of 6 maybe 7 oneshot inspired from songs (when i was dreaming wide awake on the bus to school ahahah)  
> 

 

 

It had been a month since Raziel’s evocation, Jace’s resurrection and all the lovers' reunions.

The first two weeks seemed almost peaceful, rough patrols with jace, clary and Izzy, meetings with the Clave for the latest reports of the war against Valentine and Sebastian, rival warlock that replaced Magnus, Downworlders meetings at the institute.

This past two weeks everything changed.

They were becoming a living hell because Lilith, the Mother of all demons (as Magnus said) came into the scenes to bring her son back from the dead.

Anger, destruction and powerful attacks were just a few words that could describe what she was doing and her feelings.

Being the Head of the Institute was not easy, Alec was tired as hell and just wanted to cuddle on the couch with Magnus, Chairman Meow and some vine.

After all, how it could get any worse?

 

 

_**“I just died in your arms tonight** _

_**It must've been something you said”** _

__

_“I was just wondering actually, if you caught Jonathan, you wouldn't kill him, would you?”_

_“I used to believe that Jonathan could be saved, but after what he did to Elliot, and Dot, and now Max, I'll kill him with my bare hands if that's what it takes”_

 

These words resounded in Sebastian's mind as a sharp knife which not only were going to obscure even more his already dark mind, but it also went on to widen the wounds of his heart, always if he still had a heart.

In the last minutes of his life, he left his blood streaming on the sand hoping that she would have come for him.

She did.

She took his son to somewhere safe, somewhere who represented her entity.

She walked toward the bloody man lying on the ground, almost crying like a real mother with a real heart and soul.

 **“I’m here, son”** her voice was breaking, but not because she was broken, but because she was boiling with anger.

Lilith laid her hand on Sebastian face in a loving and caring way and brought his son back to life.

However, she wanted revenge against anyone who has dared to kill his son.

It had been two weeks full of darkness and plans and fire in their veins.

Today, Lilith looked at Sebastian with the same evil grin as him, placed both of her hands on his face and said

**“We’re ready, today we will usher to a new dawn”**

As she said it the bats around them began to fly through the cave as their cry vibrated into the stone wall like as if they wanted to spread this dark promises into the whole world.

 

_**“Keep looking for something I can't get** _

_**Broken hearts lie all around me** _

_**And I don't see an easy way to get out of this** _

_**I've lost and found”** _

__

They arrived in New York with their new army, the Endarkened Shadowhunters directly from Edom, the land of no one.

They seemed like invincible, ferocious fearless soldiers, with the usual black gear of the Shadowhunters but their eyes were like stone, impenetrable and they looked like they had the whole hell behind and inside them, ready to kill everyone who had dared or even tried to stop them.

Their angelic blades were shining a shade of red so dark that it looked like blood.

The blood of their enemies.

Sebastian was not different, he was angry and hurt by his sister who had refused him.

He just wanted to be loved and have a family, but can you have again a family that you never really had?

He wanted to hurt his sister and friends, but Sebastian thought that kidnapping them directly and torturing them wasn’t so much interesting, yes he would have hurt them but he wanted to destroy them from the inside, completely breaking them and leaving them like a shattered glass on the floor, in million pieces, unable to come back as before.

What better way to break them, if not kidnap the people they love most in the world?

After all, it’s the things we love most that destroy us.

_**"It’s my final mistake** _

_**Loving by proxy, no give and all take** _

_**‘Cause I've been thrilled to fantasy one too many times"** _

They walked through the city to their final destination: the New York institute.

The Seelie queen knew that Alec and the downworlders representative took every week a council to improve the relationship between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, but after the soul sword's mistake and the alliance between her and valentine, she was excluded for now, as the clave was deciding what to do.

She was not happy, she felt betrayed and furious, plus she wanted power but not a simply power, the power of the entire Downworlders world and Sebastian had promised her that.

So she heard the date of the next council through nature and told to his allies, plotting their revenge together.

Hell was going to be so much fun, Sebastian thought, looking at the place where his true identity had been discovered a few weeks ago.

 

The demons encircled the institute while the Endarkened Shadowhunters pulled out their powerful blades with demoniac blood and called out their names, their red light sculpturing their faces in strong dangerous and sinister shadows, lighting the exterior of the church and the park in a glooming atmosphere, as a promise for the future.

Sebastian:

**“What are you waiting for? Go and destroy them with all you have, and take the Downworlders to Edom!”**

After destroying the left side of the institute, the army entered in a unite scream of victory.

 

 

 

_**“I just died in your arms tonight** _

_**It must've been something you said”** _

**Luke:**

**“This is the problem, but Maia and I are taking care of that so there shouldn’t be problems but if I need help I’ll call you”**

**Alec:**

**“Okay but try to keep an eye on him, I don’t want any others mundanes turned into werewolves”**

**Raphael:**

**“Same for me, the nest has been discovered and your beautiful sister came to help me along with your “when am I ever not careful?” parabatai”** Magnus smiled sadly as he was thinking of his current situation, not trusted and replaced.

Luke looked at him, noticing the sadness on his face caused by staying there because this new Warlock wasn’t so interested in helping the Shadowhunters, but powerless because replaced by him but unable to go on missions, or casting protective spells on the institute or watching Alec’s back in battle when needed.

 

**Alec:**

**“Magnus there are problems on the warlock side?”**

Magnus was not listening, lost in his own thoughts while joking with his favorite ring.

Luke and Raphael looked at him:

**Raphael:**

**“Hermano, could you please came back from your dirty thoughts for a moment? Then you can be free to run into Alec’s office with him as long as you want, I want to go home, I’m hungry”**

Alec chocked on his bottle, glancing over Raphael while Luke smirked.

Magnus sort of woke up from a trance **;**

**“What?”**

Three pairs of eyes were instantly locked on him.

**Alec:**

**“Is everything okay?”**

**Magnus:**

**“Why am I here? I’m not the High Warlock anymore and even if I knew the problems and I don’t know them because now the majority of warlocks go to Lorenzo, how could I help you?”**

**Luke:**

**“A title doesn’t define a person, it matters what you do”**

**Alec:**

**“Luke is right, I care about your title not because of his importance or the privileges connected with it, but because it’s a part of you”** he brushed their hands lightly on the table, still looking at him **“and I know that you’ll fight with tooth and nail to take back what’s you earned from a life full of sacrifices but even if you weren’t the high warlock-“** Alec could feel his cheeks burning red **“I would be still in love with you and I would fully believe in you, you not your title, did you understand me?”**

**Raphael:**

**“Wow I didn’t expect to see a romantic movie in the meeting; I’m going to take the pop-corns”**

Luke laughed gently

**Luke:**

**“Moreover, this Lorenzo isn’t interested in working with us for now”**

**Magnus:**

**“Luckily, have you seen his hair?** **They seem licked by a cow; they should be a crime against humanity-“** suddenly the alarms gone on and a loud explosion arrived at their ears as they jumped out of their seats;

Alec with his bow and quiver visible now walked towards the door when that door was blown off by a group of demons and Endarkened Shadowhunters that now were smiling disturbingly at Alec.

Raphael looked at Luke

**“Are those shadowhunters?”**

**Luke**

**“Not like Alec…They are experiment like Valentine had done-“**

**Magnus:**

**“Alexander watch out!”**

Alec shot an arrow but a Greater Demon stopped him and threw him against the meeting table between Luke and Raphael, breaking it in two with his back, making Alec scream in pain while the others looked at him a little shocked by the sudden change of situation.

**Sebastian:**

**“Take the Downworlders”** on the command the army ran towards Luke and the others.

_**“I just died in your arms tonight** _

_**I just died in your arms tonight”** _

__

Jace and Izzy were training (or better fighting) in an amazing duel, made of fast movements and powerful hits to teach to Simon just in case (after all he was friend with Shadowhunters) and Clary who has improved very fast in these past few weeks.

Just as Jace had pinned Isabelle on the ground he stopped, leaving his hand that was holding the sword in mid-air and looking at her in alarm.

**Izzy:**

**“Jace? Have I left you without breath to talk after my fantastic duel?”** she smiled at him without noticing anything.

Simon and Clary were coming next to them and Clary noticed Izzy’s necklace shining.

**Jace:**

**“Your necklace is shining”**

**Clary:**

**“This means demons...inside the institute?”** as all of them were looking at each other preparing their weapons the alarms began to ring through the entire institute.

**Izzy:**

**“We need to tell Alec and the others-“** just as she was talking her necklace crackled.

They ran to Alec and the others, without expecting the living hell that was the meeting room.

 

 

_**“It must've been some kind of kiss** _

_**I should've walked away”** _

__

 

The Greater Demons along with The Endarkened Shadowhunters ran towards the Downworlders and lashed upon them, fighting with so much force that Luke had no time to transform so Alec gave him a an angelic blade to help him out, even if he couldn’t use the sword’s power, it was better than nothing.

Magnus was throwing hundreds of magic balls so powerful that his eyes were showing meanwhile Raphael was watching his back while having a hand to hand with a Endarkened Shadowhunters.

However, it was not enough. They were too much powerful, a power never seen before, so dark and...It seemed that it could last forever.

Sebastian looked triumphant as he saw his army taking over.

He opened a portal to Edom, ordered to two Greater Demons and some of the dark Shadowhunters to take the vampire and the werewolf, and throwing them into the portal, in that exact moment Izzy, Jace, Clary and Simon arrived and froze.

The room was absolute chaos, there were screaming coming from Alec and the others and the air smelled terribly of sulfur, ichor and there was blood splattered everywhere.

Izzy hoped that it wasn’t Alec blood.

Lydia was already here with the shadowhunters of the NY institute trying to help their leader and the downworlders that they learned to care a little more than before; especially Magnus, Lydia really liked him and his humor about the Clave or watching him and Alec being the disgustingly happy power couple of the institute with Clary and the others.

Jace ran out to his parabatai trying to fight the demons and helping Alec a bit, while Clary spotted Luke almost into the portal and ran to him trying to catch him;

**Clary:**

**“Hold on Luke, I got you, I’m not letting you go, I’m here!”**

The greater demons behind Luke made an ugly sound pushing the werewolf more into the portal; Clary wasn’t strong enough and her hand slipped away from Luke’s hand, knocking her to the ground as she screamed his name.

**Clary:**

**“Luke noo!”** she screamed in pain as she watched her father figure disappearing into the rift, the only father she ever had.

Sebastian came closer to her and whispered **“I will take everything from you and your friends, my sweet sister”** his devil smile showing as he walked to the portal to came back to his world.

 

_**“I should've walked away** _

_**I should've walked away”** _

A few seconds after Clary heard Raphael hissing to a group of dark Shadowhunters while some of the greater demons take him from behind, pushing him almost completely into the other world.

Magnus turned towards him terrified and then trying to free him with all the magic he had until others demons and Endarkened Shadowhunters came to fight him, Jace and Alec fighting along.

**Magnus:**

**“Raphael resist!”** another hissing came, this time from Izzy’s whip as she encircled Raphael’s waistline trying to hold him out of the portal, Clary and Simon ran to help her, holding Izzy and pushing her back with all the force they had.

Again, that was not enough and Izzy began to feel her whip incandescent as time gone by.

The last thing she saw before being knocked out on the ground was Raphael’s smile to her, a “thank you Isabelle” on his lips as he was taken into the other dimension.

 

_**“I just died in your arms tonight** _

_**It must've been something you said”** _

As Magnus was frozen at the vision, a dark Shadowhunter walked towards him and beated him strongly onto the ground, ripping a part of his jacket, making something fall off, while trying to handcuff the warlock to make him powerless.

**Alec:**

**“Ehi, let him go!”** his voice cold but loud, anger in his eyes.

He shot a series of arrows, the Shadowhunter dead next to Magnus.

Magnus sit up and noticed a little colorful thing between him and Alec, which was now in front of him seeing if he was hurt; when he noticed that Magnus was looking at the ground he followed his eyes and saw what captured his attention: the omamori was laying there.

Alec took it and then looked a little surprised at Magnus;

**Alec:**

**“I think that’s yours”** they smiled at each other sweetly

**Magnus:**

**“I think it fell down of my jacket when he attacked me-“** he looked at his ripped jacket **“dammit that was Armani!”**

Alec left out a little laugh as he handed back the omamori to his owner

 

Suddenly, Sebastian wrapped a runed chain around the warlock’s neck making him powerless and burning the skin in contact with the runes, and a few second after Alec watched his lover being taken and dragged towards the portal and Sebastian.

Alec got up immediately reaching out for him, managing to put his arm around his waist even if it was entirely into the portal.

_**“I just died in your arms tonight”** _

 

**Alec:**

**“MAGNUS NO, I’VE GOT YOU, HOLD ON HOLD ON!”**

They screamed together as they tried to overpowering Sebastian’s army power and Sebastian’s force as well.

Alec’s grip began to fail, but he tried to hold on Magnus as long as he could, he couldn’t lose him, not after everything that happened recently, they had just found each other a few weeks ago.

Isabelle, Clary, Jace and Simon ran to Alec gripping him tight and trying to push both of the men out of the portal while Lydia and the shadowhunters of the Institute looked for a moment at their leader – half body into the red and bright portal, arm around Magnus’ waist and his body almost completely inside the portal, Magnus’ arm around Alec’s neck  -  desperate to save the love of his life, a downworlder that was loved almost by everyone In the Institute;

They were watching two worlds colliding, so different and yet closer than everything else ever existed.

After a few seconds, Lydia screamed to the Shadowhunters of the institute to keep fighting and defend their leader’s back.

Magnus felt that they were too weak to overpower Sebastian and his army.

He looked at his angel, his Alexander, beautiful even with blood and dust on his face.

**Magnus:**

**“Alexander I-”**

**Alec:**

**“DON’T YOU DARE TO SAY IT NOW, YOU’RE NOT GOING TO DIE DO YOU FUCKING UNDERSTAND ME?!”**

Alec was terrified, he was tired and he was fast losing his grip on Magnus.

**Magnus:**

**“Alexander I love you-“**

**Alec:**

**“NO NO NO HOLD ON HOLD ON I- I CAN’T FUCKING LOSE YOU I- I CAN’T- I-“** Magnus kissed him and suddenly Alec felt a hot feeling on his arm, too much hot, it was like…flames.

Flames began to burn Alec’s fingers but he couldn’t see them into the portal so he ignored them and continued holding Magnus although the pain on his hand.

Then, Clary saw Alec’s arm begin to being dark where it touched the portal and a burning red out of the portal; Clary understood that Alec’s arm was being burned so she screamed

**“Your arm is burning Alec!”**

Jace looked at it and decided that he could live with an injured parabatai that was going to plot revenge after but not with his best friend dead.

**Alec:**

**“DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE CLARY?!”** he shouted and screamed in pain as the burning began to be too much.

He was holding Magnus just by his hand, but he was slowly loosing that too.

**Magnus:**

**“Aku cinta kamu, my Alexander”** Magnus whispered into his ear, dropping the glamour on his eyes.

**Alec:**

**“PLEASE NO-“** a louder scream of pain cut his words as the burning reached his shoulder.

Jace decided to pull back Alec’s arm out of the portal, even if Alec was going to hate him after.

**Alec:**

**“Jace what-“** his eyes widened as he understood his parabatai intentions **“NO NO NO MAGNUS, MAGNUS, DON’T LET ME GO, I LOVE YOU, DON’T-“**

_**“** **Tonight** **”** _

__

As their hands let go of each other, the rift closed and the demons disappeared with it.

Alec and the others were knocked to the ground, leaving the head of the institute screaming and crying in an unspeakable pain not only because his arm, as Jace and the squad and all the other shadowhunters of the institute were looking at was badly burned, but also because he had just lost the love of his life.

Maybe forever.

Next to him, Clary noticed, a burned half of the omamori was laying, as if it wanted to comfort his other owner.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Alec had been unconscious for two days after that day.

Catarina set beside him all time long to cure him while the squad helped the other Shadowhunters to rebuilt the left side of the institute meanwhile taking turns for having news on Alec.

 **“How is he?”** Izzy voice was still broken, the vision of his brother laying on the ground agonizing and screaming and crying with his archery arm badly burned still fresh in her mind.

Catarina sighed heavily.

**“I tried to cure his arm but the flames were different of our typical flames, out of my league…but I still managed together with Brother Enoch to cure a good part of the burn, just a few more days and we will be able to cure him completely”**

the squad looked at her sadly but a little relieved.

 **“Though he can’t use his archery arm for quite some time, and he will need all of your help”** they understood that Catarina meant not only physical help for the first weeks but even mentally.

**Izzy:**

**“Can I see him?”**

Catarina leads the squad into the room.

**Catarina:**

**“Alec, Izzy is here with Jace and Clary and Simon”**

Alec was pale like a ghost; long white stripes of bandages was covering half of his head and his archery arm, scratches visible on his face and neck.

Over that, he looked broken; his hazel eyes were a reflection of his soul, empty and in million pieces.

Seeing his big brother like that almost made Isabelle cry.

She run on his bed, hugging him tight and a few seconds later Jace and the others followed her gesture, trying to comfort their friend.

**Jace:**

**“How do you feel Alec?”**

**Alec:**

**“how do you think I feel? You don’t need to ask, you can feel what I feel”**

**Jace:**

**“We will get Magnus back”** he looked Alec in the eyes **“I promise we will get all of three back to us”**

A single tear run down Alec’s cheek.

**Alec:**

**“What if I won’t arrive in time to save him? I mean I know that he’s powerful and can take care of himself but Sebastian can- I don’t know, torture him or-?”** his voice cracked and his lips trembled a bit.

**Clary:**

**“We will take down Hell and Heaven to take them back to us Alec”** Jace nodded in agreement.

Just a minute later, a terrified Maryse entered the room to hug her son.

 **“By the angel are you okay? Sorry but Idris wasn’t let me came back for precaution- what the Hell happened? Oh my little boy”** she gently put a hand on his cheek, taking away his tear while holding him tight to her chest.

**Jace:**

**“Well the actually hell isn’t so bad as a description”**

**Max:**

**“Alec!”** the little boy ran to the bed helped by Maryse and held his big brother tight, scared to see him so broken and injured.

**Alec:**

**“Ehy little nerd”** he smiled sweetly at his little brother, messing up his hair.

**Max:**

**“I’m so proud of you, you have been so brave, I’m sure Magnus is proud of you like me, I hope to be like you soon”** the little Shadowhunter laid his head into the crook of his neck.

Catarina wiped away a tear at all of this love for Magnus from a Shadowhunter family; she was so happy that finally Magnus could have a family closer than any blood bond, beside her and Raphael and Ragnor and the downworlders, that loved him with heart, soul and bodies.

Though she would never expected it from shadowhunters but you know, life is unpredictable; that was one of the reason behind Magnus’ name, the “Magnus effect” as one time he told her.

Maryse held tight both of her boys with watering eyes and then sat up to talk to Jace and the others with Max.

Even if Idris was informed of the event immediately, Jace and the others told Maryse everything they saw and soon after, they left to let Alec rest.

Before leaving Clary looked Alec nervously.

**Alec:**

**“Hey what’s wrong?”** his voice was still rough for all the screaming.

Clary walked back to his bed and pull out a little burned thing from her jeans.

**Clary:**

**“It was lying next to you when the rift knocked us down”**

The Omamori was ripped in half and burned at end where it was torn.

Alec took it in his good hand carefully, as if he was scared that it was going to disappear if he did an improvised gesture.

Alec’s eyes began to water and a few seconds later, another tear escape and run down his cheek.

**Alec:**

**“I’m scared Clary”** he whispered hiding a sob.

**Clary:**

**“Me too…Luke was the only true father I’ve ever had and I lost him too now”** she walked and sit next to Alec.

**Alec:**

**“If something happens to Magnus I would never forgive myself-“**

**Clary:**

**“Ehi, nothing will happen to him, he’s the only weapon Sebastian have to break you, he can’t kill him or he won’t have nothing to use against you”** she hugged him gently as Alec began to cry on her shoulder, Clary let him cry as long as he wanted until he was so exhausted that his eyes began to close.

**Clary:**

**“you need to rest now, I’ll go tell Jace and the others to let you sleep for the next few hours”** she smiled at Alec and left.

Alec fell asleep, the Omamori held tight in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone and hello to my first and real attempt to write a fanfiction! All this Shadowhunters teaser/promos/bts/trailer had me so pumped up for the new season that i had to write something! (yeah i spoiled myself a few things about the edom storyline for this serie, but it was worth it)  
> MOREOVER HAPPY SHADOWHUNTERS DAY FINALLY MY FRIENDS YAY
> 
> you can find me on tumblr: silverisararemetalthangold  
> comments & kudos are very welcome. :)


End file.
